Study Session
by FaithWren
Summary: Draco x Reader Draco needs a tutor and you're the one he's given. Set in Hogwarts. My first reader fic so comments appreciated. Cute little fluff fic


Draco Malfoy

_ (means insert your name here )

*you're a fifth year student

*Slytherin Student

"What on God's Earth do you mean, I'm failing?" You heard a voice demanding from inside the Transfiguration classroom you had just passed.

"I think it is perfectly clear what I mean, Mr Malfoy." Professor McGonagall's harsh Scottish tone answered in reply.

You stopped by the door, tightly clutching a herbology textbook as you pushed open the door ever so slightly and looked through the gap. Draco Malfoy was stood with his back to you, his white blonde hair shining in the candle-light of the room. McGonagall was stood behind her desk with her arms tightly folded and her mouth in an angry pucker, looking at him disapprovingly.

"How can I be failing?" He demanded. "I can do all the spells perfectly!"

"Yes, Mr Malfoy. Your spell work is exceptional but your written work is not." She replied, looking bored with the conversation.

"Well what are you expecting me to do Professor when my OWL's are in a week?" Draco asked, sounding exasperated.

"PEEPING TOM! PEEPING TOM!" You jumped as you heard the voice of Peeves from where he was hovering near the ceiling. He pulled his arm back and launched a bottle of ink at your head. To avoid being drenched (and having your hair ruined) you jumped inside the classroom without thinking and both McGonagall and Draco turned to look at you. The ink bottle had shattered against the other side of the door and it's contents of black liquid were flowing beneath the door and in-between the cracks in the grey flagstone that covered the classroom floor.

"I'm sorry Professor, Peeves he-" You began but stopped when you saw McGonagall was smiling. It was unnerving to be honest.

"There you go Mr Malfoy!" She said sitting down behind her desk and gesturing to you. "Miss _, will be your new tutor." She announced.

"What?!" You demanded, shocked, forgetting for a moment as to whom you were speaking with. "Professor I have O.W.L's to study for." You protested.

"You will tutor Mr Malfoy and he will attend every one of your study sessions." She said sternly, the smile vanishing. "That is my final word on the matter.

You took that as a cue to leave and sidestepped the ink on the ground to get out of the room, hearing footsteps behind you as Draco followed.

"So when d'you want to study?" Draco asked as you walked through the courtyard. He seemed extremely pleased with his new tutor. It's not like you didn't like Draco, ignoring the fact he was a bit of an arrogant douche-bag at times. The problem was you knew he probably didn't even know you existed until three minutes ago.

"Your actually asking me when to study? You're not just going to pretend you did it?" You asked surprised, now walking beneath the willow tree in the courtyard. The same willow tree Mad Eye Moody, or at least his impersonator, had attacked Draco and turned him into a white ferret.

Without warning Draco caught your wrist, spun you round and caused you to drop your beloved herbology book. You took a step away from him but your back just hit the trunk of the tree. Dammit. He smiled and stepped closer. "If it was anyone else, I would be pretending but it's you and I know this is the only chance I'm going to get."

"Chance? Chance for what?" You asked, thanking God that your voice didn't betray how nervous you were. You hadn't spoken above a whisper, there was not even an inch between you.

He smirked, his eyes telling you he was about to say something cocky and entirely inappropriate considering you were in public. But he glanced around to see other students in the courtyard had noticed your exchange and some, mostly Slytherin's were whispering among themselves. "Ten pm. The common room." He said.

"That sounds more like a date than a study group." You stated, most students you tutored you met around six in the library.

"Just don't be late." He warned with another smirk then swiftly picked up the dropped herbology textbook and handed it too you then turned and left through the stone archway leading into the corridors of the school, black robes sweeping like a cape out behind him.

Textbooks, parchment, quills, ink bottles and two half empty butterbeer bottles littered the table in the Slytherin common room, every object had been tinted green from the emerald flames in the fireplace and the shimmer of the depths of the Black Lake outside the underwater window. Your hand was tightly clutching a quill as you unsuccessfully attempted to remain concentrated on the work you were doing. Draco was sat beside you, laid back on the sofa with his hands behind his head and though you were purposely avoiding looking at him you could feel him watching you.

"Could you stop that please?" You asked with a fake irritability in your voice, keeping your eyes fixed firmly on the parchment you were copying notes out onto.

"Stop what?" He asked casually, you could imagine the smug smile on his face.

"Looking at me. We're meant to be working." You said with your best attempt at calming your tone.

"So I'm not allowed to look at you now?" He asked, sounding amused.

"No. Not like that." You said turning to face him and shocked at how perfect he looked. He moved forward, shock blonde hair and misty grey eyes framed by thick black lashes. He was wearing jeans and a casual light blue t-shirt, you'd never seen him before when he wasn't in school robes or a suit. You could see the muscles tighten beneath his shirt and felt your mouth go dry.

"Like what?" He asked, the tone of innocence in his voice.

"Like..." You paused, moving your eyes from his body to his perfectly chiseled jaw to his pale, kissable lips to his eyes still focused on you intently. "Like you want me." You finished finally, your voice sounding quiet and unconvincing.

He grinned and moved again so this time he was sitting right beside you, one hand stroked your cheek and the other moved gently and teasingly up your inner thigh, you breath caught in your throat as you felt a heat in your belly. "Why? Can't I have you?" He asked, not meeting you eyes and instead examining every feature you had. Suddenly you felt like the jeans and purple tank top you were wearing had been charmed see through.

"Um, I-" You began, your voice hardly a whisper as without warning he bent his head and kissed your neck, his hand moving closer and closer to the top of your inner thigh. You gasped and you felt him smile against your skin. He peppered butterfly kisses from your collarbone to your jaw until he found a spot that made you clench your lips to stop a whimper. He began sucking and gently nibbling at the skin there, you knew it would leave a mark but right now you didn't care. You don't know how but your hand had found itself in his hair and was pulling at it gently, causing him to groan in approval. He stopped and you suddenly felt like you could breathe again as he moved his lips to just below your ear and your hand fell from his hair to rest on his back.

"Well?" He asked, voice low and husky and once again you could imagine his smirk. "Can I have you?"

Finally you managed to catch your breath, your hands moved to either side of his face and you kissed him. You kissed HIM. He smiled, you felt it as your lips met his. He took over the kiss, his mouth dominating yours. He moved, his hands seizing your hips and pulled you so you were straddling him on the sofa.

"I guess this is a yes." He said breathlessly his lips hardly leaving yours when he spoke.

"Stop talking." You breathed with a small shake of your head, without opening your eyes and found his lips again.


End file.
